Flapjack
Flapjack is the main character and protagonist of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. He is a young boy from Stormalong Harbor who dreams of becoming a great adventurer. He hopes that with the help of his friend Captain K'nuckles his dream will come true, despite being oblivious to K'nuckles' incompetence. Contents hide 1 Appearance 2 Character 2.1 Personality 3 History 4 Trivia 5 Image Gallery 6 External Links Appearance Edit Flapjack makes squeaking sounds when he walks. He has a light green scarf, red and white striped shirt, and blue pants. He has a sailor's hat and blonde hair. He has purple underwear, but sometimes it's white. CharacterEdit PersonalityEdit First, Flapjack is an orphan, he was adopted by Bubbie while he was floating on a pile of seaweed. Flapjack is an adventurous young boy who greatly wishes to see the world outside of Stormalong and become the greatest adventurer in the world. Because of these traits, unfortunately, he is easily persuaded into troublesome situations much to Bubbie's dismay. He also believes that K'nuckles is the greatest adventurer in the universe and that with his help he will achieve his dream (despite that the old sea captain is lazy and is self-centered). He regularly attempts to befriend anyone or anything that passes by. He usually calls people "friend" as a greeting whether or not it is an enemy. Flapjack and K'nuckles live in the mouth of Bubbie, the talking blue whale who adopted Flapjack. He has appeared in every episode so far. He seems to have a crush on Sally Syrup. HistoryEdit Bubbie with an infant Flapjack Added by The Forgotten Beast When Flapjack was just an infant,Bubbie supposedly found him out in the sea, covered in seaweed. When she took a closer look at the child, she declared him as "her little baby", and immediately knew that he was "her little baby." A man in a boat making flapjacks then passes by, and that is where Bubbie came up with the name "Flapjack". Bubbie decided to raise Flapjack as her own, and took him with her to Stormalong Harbor. Sometime later, a now older Flapjack and Bubbie were out at sea when they discovered a drowning K'nuckles. After saving the drowning old sea captain, he began telling tales of his adventures from before his getting lost. When he told Flapjack of Candied Island, Flapjack became very excited and decided to become an adventurer like K'nuckles. He has stuck by him ever since. Trivia Edit According to the episode K'nuckles is a Filthy Rat, Flapjack's blood carries a natural immunity (antibody) to the Bubonic Plague. Flapjack has a knack for writing original lyrics and melodies for songs, and has a "beautiful singing voice," at best. His songs have included a lullaby for K'nuckles, a friendship-themed song involving K'nuckles, a musical tribute to a little old lady, and about 366 more unknown songs. In the same episode, it is revealed that Bubbie found Flapjack on a bed of seaweed. though it is unknown how or even why he ended up on that seaweed bed or who Flapjack's real parents are.One possible explanation is that Flapjack and his real family were out at sea and a wave must've thrown Flapjack over the ship causing him to land on the bed of seaweed. In the episode "That's a Wrap" K'nuckles stated that pants are for sissies. Flapjack agreed, yet Flapjack wears pants in every episode so far. Flapjack was originally going to be voiced by actor/comedian Paul Reubens, but Reubens was unable to voice him at the time, so Turop Van Orman decided to just do the voice himself. Flapjack is K'nuckles "Guardian Angel" in "My Guardian Angel is Killing Me!". Flapjack is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game, TKO. One of Flapjack's moves is called, "Hey, Bubbie" and when used, Flapjack launches Bubby at the enemy. For some reason, Bubbie is very small in comparison to Flapjack. An explanation for this could be that Bubbie is actual size and, since the game is based on giant robots, Flapjack is, by the game's logic, a giant robot. It has been said by Thurop Van Orman himself that Flapjack is 7 years old. He has a crush on Sally Syrup. Flapjack is a nice boy. Flapjack's 1st word was "Flapjack" but in a baby voice Flapjack has been shown to have been a sailor multiple times in the series. In "N is for Navy" he was said to have been their best recruit. In "All Hands on Deck" he pretended to be a sailor and when he admits he's not the real sailor he was pretending to be, he was later accepted Flapjack was kidnapped by a sailor crew in These Boots Were Made for Walking (On Your Face), but Bubbie surprisingly didn't hurt K'nuckles when she saw it happen. Image GalleryEdit Flapjack at the Candy Barrel Flapjack as an infant Bubbie with an infant Flapjack Flapjack and Bubbie find a drowning K'nuckles in the pilot Flapjack as a hermit! Flapjack with a beard Flapjack with his "brother"